Elementos
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: una babosa nueva y desconocida esta causando daños a BajoTerra, que pasara
1. Chapter 1

Elementos parte1

Bien, amigos les pido una disculpa por la historia anterior, yo no tenía esa idea, lo que paso es que unas amigas y una de mis primas hicimos una apuesta y desgraciadamente perdí, y el trato era que yo escribiera exactamente lo que ellas me dijeran, y lo que puse al final en negritas fue porque ellas me dijeron que me iban a golpear si le decía a alguien que ellas me habían dicho que escribiera ese historia, pero, ahora que ya no les tengo miedo ya les he dicho la verdad entonces sin más les pido una disculpa. Entonces aquí les dejo esta historia

Todo comenzó en una mañana tranquila hasta que se escuchó un sonido de una explosión, al parecer venia del laboratorio de Alfa, entonces Eli bajo corriendo a ver qué había pasado

Eli: oye, amor, ¿estás bien?

Alfa: creo que sí, lo que me preocupa es otra cosa

Eli: ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué paso?

Alfa: bien, esa explosión ocasiono que uno de mis experimentos fallidos escapara, y si no lo encontramos ahora tiene probabilidades de destruir BajoTerra si descubre sus verdaderos poderes

Eli: ¿Qué era eso?

Alfa: es la babosa elementos, se supone que tiene la capacidad de controlar todos los elementos, y de combinarlos para que sean más poderosos

Eli: ¿entonces porque dices que es un experimento fallido?

Alfa: porque es indomable, trate de domesticarlo, pero no se puede, y ahora tengo que salir a buscarlo

Eli: ¿puedo ir contigo?

Alfa: ahora que lo pienso hay una manera de atraparla, pero necesitaremos ayuda de todos

Eli: ¿para qué?

Alfa: necesitamos hacer una fusión de elementos

Eli: te refieres a los básicos, fuego, aire, tierra, agua

Alfa: si y no, son esos pero te faltaron electricidad, toxico, metal, planta

Eli: no que con esa combinación se creaba la fantasma

Alfa: si, si son con el ADN de las babosas pero aquí utilice ciertas cosas que no tenían nada que ver con ellas, por ejemplo, hojas de árbol, cables eléctricos, clavos, agua, tierra, y fuego aire si tuve que utilizar ADN de babosas

Eli: increíble, pero entonces, tenemos que actuar rápido

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Elementos parte2

Alfa: tienes razón, vámonos

Ellos se dirigieron a la sala del refugio y reunieron a todos sus amigos

Kord: ¿para qué nos reunieron a todos aquí?

Alfa: hay un problema y necesito la ayuda de todos

Trixie: ¿Por qué?

Alfa: es muy difícil controlar a ese problema, y necesito que todos me ayuden a capturarlo

Omega: ¿Qué es?

Alfa: es una babosa que puede controlar todos los elementos, los básicos, y los avanzados

Pronto: mejor lo capturamos mañana, hoy tengo que dormir un rato

Alfa: ese es el problema, si no lo controlamos ahora, ya no habrá mañana

Delta: ¿pero qué podemos hacer nosotros?

Alfa: esperaba que preguntaran eso, quiero que todos me digan de qué elemento es su babosa más poderosa

Gamma: ¿para qué?

Alfa: necesito crear una trampa, para esa babosa, pero necesito, su ayuda, entonces que dicen ayudan o no

Eli: yo si ayudo

Kord: yo también

Trixie: yo también

Delta: yo también

Gamma: yo también

Omega: yo también

Pronto: yo también

Alfa: bien, esto es lo que tenemos que hacer, primero necesito que me digan su babosa más poderosa

Eli: la mía es Infierno, su elemento es el fuego

Kord: la mía es Carnero, su elemento es la tierra

Omega: la mía es Electroshock, su elemento es la electricidad

Trixie: la mía es Tornado, su elemento es el aire

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Elementos parte3

Delta: la mía es una Perforavides, su elemento es las plantas

Pronto: la mía es una Flatulorhinka, su elemento es el toxico

Gamma: la mía es una Magnetosa, su elemento es el metal

Alfa: bien, la mía es una AquaBeek, su elemento es el agua, perfecto, tenemos todos los elementos, ahora lo que haremos será, cundo la encontremos, la rodeamos, y todos disparan la babosa que me acaban de decir ahorita, entendieron todos

Kord: creo que sí, ¿pero para que servirá hacer eso?

Alfa: eso creara una jaula de elementos, lo cual es lo único que puede retener a esa babosa

Trixie: ¿y cómo la vamos a encontrar?

Alfa: ese es el problema, no se me ocurre nada para poder encontrarla, momento, tengo una idea, ¿Quién de todos ustedes tienen Zipers?

Eli: yo tengo una

Trixie: yo igual tengo una

Delta: yo igual tengo una

Alfa: y yo tengo otra ya son cuatro, bien con esas bastara

Eli: ¿para qué?

Alfa: ellas nos darán una vista aérea

Eli: bien, entonces es hora de ponernos en acción

Ellos hicieron lo que tenían que hacer lanzó a las Ziper y esperaron

Eli: y ahora ¿Qué?

Alfa: tenemos que esperar, a que las Ziper traigan información, para que nosotros podamos ir a donde está, y poder capturarla

Trixie: miren, ya vienen

Ellos voltearon su cabeza hacia arriba y vieron a las Zipers y les preguntaron

Alfa: ¿Dónde está?

Las pequeñas babosas solo les hicieron unas señas y ellos fueron a ese lugar, al parecer estaba en la caverna objetivo

Ellos estaban un poco confundidos, porque ya estaban en la caverna, pero no podían creer lo que veían

Alfa: todo está rodeado de plantas

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Elementos parte4

Eli: no creo que ese sea un problema, una simple podada de raíz y problema resuelto

En eso un chorro de agua empezó a observarse desde lo lejos y las plantas comenzaban a crecer cada vez más y mas

Alfa: seguro que eso bastara, y si sigue así, va a acabar con todo BajoTerra

Eli: entonces, vamos, ya saben el plan

Ellos corrieron hacia el lugar en el que la babosa se encontraba, pero la babosa al verlos llegar lanzo unas piedritas y de la nada salió un muro de piedra que rodeaba a la babosa y la protegía contra todo

Trixie: ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer?

Alfa: ay, no lo se

Eli: hey, recuerdas como se destruye la piedra

Alfa: si, por medio de golpes, o por la erosión, pero no tenemos tiempo para eso

Eli: y si aceleramos la erosión

Alfa: ¿Qué tratas de decir?

Eli: si, si la erosión se crea por el desgaste que tiene la piedra al ser golpeado por aire y agua

Alfa: podríamos utilizar una fusión con las babosas

Eli: exacto

Alfa: bien, es hora de ponernos en acción

Eli realizo el tiro de fusión mezclo una Tornado con una AquaBeek

El muro se cayó en pedazos y la babosa de elementos les lanzo unas semillas ellos no entendían lo que pasaba entonces crecieron unas plantas que los atraparon excepto a Eli él había podido esquivar todos los ataques tomo su lanzadora y lanzo a sierra su babosa Trilladora haciendo que las plantas soltaran a sus amigos, después de eso la babosa elementos no sabía qué hacer entonces lo que hizo fue combinar todos sus elementos y creo a un monstruo de elementos

Alfa: esto es imposible

Eli: no que esa palabra no existía

Alfa: si ya sé, pero esto, ya es el colmo, es increíble, que ese experimento haya podido crear esto

Eli: bien, que hacemos con este monstruo

_**Continuara…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Elementos parte5 capítulo final

Alfa: debe de haber algo, algo que yo no haya utilizado para crear esa babosa, piensa, luz, oscuridad, claro, es tan simple, yo me complique las cosas

Entonces Alfa cargo en su lanzadora a una Inkdevil y a una Sónica y disparo el monstruo solo quedo un poco debilitado, pero después de un rato se recuperó y continuo luchando todos ya estaban muy cansados, ya casi no les quedaban babosas y estaban un tanto débiles por tantos golpes que habían recibido y el monstruo parecía que nada lo podía parar hasta que la babosa elemental se empezaba a cansar y el monstruo se empezaba a debilitar cada vez más, pero los chicos estaban demasiado ocupados como para notarlo y continuaron luchando, ellos estaban acabados, pero no se rendían ellos estaban decididos a acabar la misión.

Eli: esa cosa es invencible

Alfa: no puede ser, tiene que tener un punto débil

Trixie: pero cual, nada le hace daño

Kord: creo que será mejor rendirnos antes de que nos mate

Alfa: no, eso no, tenemos que continuar, debe de tener un punto débil solo hay que encontrarlo

Eli: tal vez un tiro de quíntuple fusión

Alfa: pero, Eli ya casi no tengo babosas y las que tengo no concuerdan, son de fuego, agua, tierra, aire, y metal

Eli: inténtalo

Alfa: pero si se fortalece más por ser de los mismos elementos

Eli: tienes que intentarlo, no has escuchado de combatir fuego contra fuego

Alfa: si, tienes razón, lo intentare

Ella se preparó para el tiro de quíntuple fusión y disparo, y por tan increíble que parezca Eli tenía razón, el tiro funciono, el monstruo primero se cayó y después exploto en mil pedazos y la babosa elementos se desmayó por el esfuerzo extra que hizo, entonces después de ver al monstruo derrotado fueron con la babosa elementos y realizaron el tiro que habían quedado desde un principio, lograron capturar a la babosa en una jaula de elementos, después de eso se fueron al refugio y dejaron a la babosa en un lugar más seguro esta vez para que no se volviera a repetir esta misión.

**Bien amigos de fanfiction este es el final de mi historia, y una vez más les pido una disculpa por la historia anterior**

_**FIN.**_


End file.
